Last Kiss
by RosieB
Summary: JS... They accidentally meet and Sarah is surprised to notice some changes in Jareth. Not necessarily bad ones either. RR Please!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jim Henson's company owns all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
The question broke through the silence of the library. Sarah, with her long brown hair framing her face, looked up from her book. She froze.  
  
"Jareth."  
  
For many minutes, they remained still, contemplating the other's presence. Finally, Sarah put aside her book and grabbed Jareth by the elbow to take him outside.  
  
"Okay," she began, while blinking away the bright sun, "Go ahead and yell at me. How I ruined you and how you want to kill me right here. How you've been searching for me for the last seven years and now that you've found me, you're going to send me into oblivion."  
  
Jareth stood back and said nothing. Sarah suddenly noticed with a start that his hair was much tamer, and shorter, than when she had known him. He was also wearing a simple outfit of jeans and a blue T-shirt. No glitter, no pendant and no gloves. "Sarah, you have been reading too many fantasy books," he brushed his pale fingers through his hair, "I have not come for revenge of any kind. I was just as surprised as you were to end up in the library together. I did not even know you lived in California. I thought you were still in the northeast."  
  
"O.kay.... Jareth. why are you dressed like that though? What are you doing in California at all?"  
  
Jareth looked uncomfortable for a moment and Sarah wondered what happened to the hardened, cruel king she once knew. "Let me take you somewhere to explain."  
  
A few minutes later, they sat in the air-conditioned café down the street with untouched coffee before them. "Aren't you going to drink your coffee?" asked Jareth gently.  
  
"Aren't you?" Sarah shot back, "I didn't come here for coffee. I want to know why you of all people show up at a library three thousand miles from where we last met. On this earth anyway."  
  
Jareth sighed, "Well, I admit that I did want to hurt you Sarah. Very badly. You were the first person to ever succeed in solving the Labyrinth. The Council of Elders -."  
  
"Who are the Elders?"  
  
"Fae; magical people like I was," Jareth answered patiently, ignoring Sarah's raised eyebrow, "They said that it was unacceptable that I lost to a fifteen-year-old mortal girl. The fact that I didn't prevent the loss of your brother was horrendous. So, they did the worst possible to me. They placed a curse on me that took away my magical powers and sent me to earth to live as a mortal."  
  
Sarah frowned, "I'm sorry, Jareth. I didn't want you to lose your kingdom on account of me. But I did have to save my brother."  
  
"I know. And after seeing the familial bonds you humans form, I understood that. I bear you no ill will now. In fact, this curse of being a mortal has changed my attitude about many things, as I'm sure you noticed. Not that I can't still be quite pig-headed occasionally," he flashed Sarah his familiar smirk and she relaxed a bit.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah said thoughtfully, "you said that the Elders placed a 'curse' on you. Can't curses be broken?"  
  
"Yes. I see that you have lost none of your intelligence over the years. The only problem is that they did not tell me how to lift the curse. I have to find release myself."  
  
Sarah nodded thoughtfully and then looked up at the former Goblin King, "Would you care to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" She blushed at his surprised, yet pleased look, "Just to catch up, you know."  
  
Jareth looked unconvinced about her reasoning but agreed, "I'd love to, Sarah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Months passed and casual dinners turned into romantic ones and fantasy books weren't as important to Sarah anymore. She had her own king. One that cared deeply for her.  
  
They drove to a favorite spot in a suburban park on their one-year anniversary. After a little picnic they began walking around the small lake in the middle of the park. Sarah and Jareth took their time and enjoyed every little bird and plant of interest. Finally, they reached a small wooden bridge they had never been to before. It crossed over the small stream that fed into the lake.  
  
"This looks like a lot like the park where I used to read The Labyrinth by my old house in Massachusetts," Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Then this place will be perfect, since we can't get away to Massachusetts anytime soon," Jareth answered. Sarah shot him a questioning look, or rather tried to. She had to look down into the eyes of the Goblin King for he was kneeling and holding her hand. He quickly took out a small box and opened it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. "Sarah, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"  
  
Sarah's hands flew up to her face, "Of course!" She fell onto her knees and kissed him while Jareth slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
Hours later, Sarah was still elated and gazing at her ring every few seconds.  
  
"Sarah," Jareth laughed when she checked it for the fiftieth time that afternoon, "it's just an engagement ring."  
  
"Yes, Jareth," she responded glowing, "but it's my engagement ring."  
  
Jareth shook his head and drove on. A few moments later he frowned, "That's an exceptionally big truck for this little road."  
  
"He's swerving all over the road!" Sarah exclaimed, "Jareth! Pull over and let him by!"  
  
The Goblin King slammed on his brakes, but not soon enough. The semi careened into Jareth's small car. Sarah screamed.  
  
And everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sarah. Sarah?" Jareth whispered groggily, not opening his eyes. He felt strangely relaxed. He knew he had just been in an accident but he felt better than he had in years. Like energy was flowing through him.  
  
A moan answered his call and Jareth's eyes flew open. Paramedics and firefighters surrounded them. His car, from what he could see, was completely crushed. "Sarah?" he called out, louder this time.  
  
"Don't move, sir," a young medic advised. But Jareth turned his head to see his beloved Sarah covered in blood.  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
She slowly turned to look at him. She was clearly in a lot of pain. And she was clearly dying.  
  
"Sarah," he whispered as the firefighters cut through the metal to get to her, "I'm getting my powers back. I feel magic going through me. I." He trailed off as their eyes met.  
  
"It was me. wasn't it, Jareth?" she responded painfully.  
  
"Shh. of course not," he tried to touch her arm, to soothe her. But he knew it was true. Sarah's death was reviving his powers. She had been the source of the loss, so it was only natural that her death would mean his return to glory. She closed her eyes. Silent tears began to fall down his face, "Please, no. Don't leave me, Sarah. My Queen."  
  
The firefighters had cut through the metal on both sides and began lifting Sarah out as the medics started to take Jareth out on the other side. He grabbed her hand and felt a sudden surge, as the hand became lifeless. The blood allowed her engagement ring to slide off into his own hand.  
  
"Sarah." he cried, "I would give all my power just to see you alive again."  
  
But some things are even impossible for the Fae and the mighty Goblin King.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
We were out on a date in my daddy's car We hadn't driven very far There in the road, straight ahead A car was stalled, the engine was dead I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right I'll never forget the sound that night The screaming tires, the busting glass  
  
The painful scream that I heard last  
  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
When I woke up the rain was pouring down There were people standing all around Something warm flowing through my eyes But somehow I found my baby that night I lifted her head, she looked at me and said, "Hold me darling, just a little while" I held her close I kissed her our last kiss I found the love that I knew I have missed Well now she's gone, even though I hold her tight I lost my love, my life that night  
  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
~ "Last Kiss" Originally done by The Cavaliers (I think). better version by Pearl Jam  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know. I tend to kill Sarah off in automobile accidents. I actually thought of the story line and then remembered the song. Ah well - this is a one shot deal. as my wonderful beta reader said, it is much more "impactful" this way. 


End file.
